


[vid] Crowbar & Sickle

by bingeling



Category: Waypoint's Breakfast & BATTLEGROUNDS (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Embedded Video, Gen, Gift Exchange, MURDA!, Murder Family, Physical Triggers, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingeling/pseuds/bingeling
Summary: I've eatenthe PlUnkBatsthat were inthe iceboxand whichyou were probablysavingfor Breakfast & BattlegroundsForgive methey were delicousso sweetand so coldlike murder





	[vid] Crowbar & Sickle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violace/gifts).



> Music: Candyland - Get Wild (Original Mix)

Password: Festividz!

[Download the MP4 (138 MB)](http://bingelingftw.com/vids/fv17_crowbar-sickle_bingeling.mp4)  
[Download subtitles](http://bingelingftw.com/vids/fv17_crowbar-sickle_bingeling.srt)

Wake up, let's get lose!  
Hands up! Let's get crazy!  
Jump up! Let's get wild!  
Let's get wild, let's get wild!


End file.
